Years
by UchihaAkimoto
Summary: They are young and foolish. : Shounen-ai, SasuNaruSasu, fluff :
1. Five

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, and never will. Therefore, this applies to all three chapters.

**Warnings: **YAOI (SasuNaru). Bad language.

**A/N: **I don't know what to say. This is just a little thingy I wrote when bored, very different from my other things. There will be two more chapters (they're already written, and they're longer than this). I hope you'll enjoy it and take your time to review. Thank you!

**Years**

There was a boy.

He liked to play in the sandbox with his best friend.

He was a very cute boy; blonde hair, clear blue eyes and sunkissed skin. The scars on his cheeks only seemed to add sweetness rather than extract it.

He was pretty short and had a skinny figure, even though he liked sweets. He often wore colourful clothes, but they always seemed to be too big on him. His mother couldn't find anything that fit both his length and figure – the clothes were either clinging to his body as they should, but too short _or_ too big and right length.

He was named Uzumaki Naruto, and lived with his parents in Tokyo.

His best friend's name was Uchiha Sasuke, and he was a very smart boy. Sometimes Naruto was jealous of Sasuke, because he could do so many things. Like count to a hundred, name all the planets and such things.

But mostly Naruto liked Sasuke, even if the little Uchiha had a nasty habit of being mean to other kids than Naruto. And mostly, Sasuke took his time to teach Naruto how to do things, or what the planets were named.

Naruto's father was a cop, just as Sasuke's father was. Minato and Fugaku had met through work, and brought their youngest boys together when they were only two years old.

But now Naruto was almost five years old. He could count to a hundred and name the planets, just like Sasuke!

Sasuke was a cute boy, he too, and he had an older brother. Itachi.

Naruto didn't like Itachi much, because Itachi was mean to Sasuke. Itachi was almost eleven years old, and he was also very smart. But he seemed to have a thing for teasing Naruto and Sasuke. He always said that they were too young to understand; that they were stupid and childish.

Yes, Itachi just loved to tease his little brother and Naruto.

One time, Itachi even made Naruto cry. But it wasn't that bad afterwards, because Mikoto yelled at her oldest son, and Sasuke even hugged him. That had made Naruto stop crying, and then they had taken off to play in the sandbox again.

The sandbox was probably the best thing five-year-old Naruto knew.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:** Next chapter will be up the day after tomorrow, or even tomorrow - depending on how much you want it.


	2. Ten

**A/N:**Thank you for the reviews! Here's the next chapter. Last chapter will be updated in two days (or tomorrow, depending on how much you want it). Oh, and does anyone know any good fanfics? It seems that I can't find any good ones anymore…Maybe I've read them all?

**Years**

There was a boy.

He liked to play videogames with his best friend.

He preferred to play videogames with fast cars, but he could play other games too. It didn't matter, as long as Sasuke – his best friend – was playing with him. They would make sounds and move with their cars or characters as they tried to beat each other.

When they raced with cars, Naruto almost always won – but Sasuke always beat him when they played those tricky games where you had to think much.

He looked different now, different from the time when he had only played in the sandbox with his best friend. Now he wasn't as short, and his mother could actually find him clothes that fit both his length and body figure – even though he was still skinnier than most boys were.

Itachi liked to tease Naruto about his shortness, and loved to point out that Sasuke was taller than the blonde was.

It irked Naruto, even though he knew that Itachi teased everyone. He teased Sasuke too, because they were both just stupid, short ten-year-olds. It always made the boys angry.

So Sasuke _was_ taller than he was, and even though he always ate those disgusting vegetables and never ate sweets, he was a little chubbier than Naruto. Why, no one could understand, for both boys exercised equally much. If Naruto ran, Sasuke ran; if Sasuke walked, Naruto walked.

They did almost the exact things, always.

Sometimes it made their parents worried, because they didn't know if it was healthy or not for ten-year-olds to be so dependent on each other.

Even though Minato and Kushina had tried to tell Naruto that maybe he needed to get more friends, to befriend more kids than just Sasuke. And even though Fugaku and Mikoto had tried to convince Sasuke that Naruto wasn't the only one on Earth that could make him smile...

The two ten-year-olds couldn't care less.

They were best friends; brothers. They were everything and none. They belonged together.

Naruto knew this, because Sasuke had told him. And what Sasuke said was mostly right. And if Sasuke was wrong, then Itachi was always there to correct him. And the soon-turning-sixteen-year-old had yet to correct Sasuke on that note.

They had even asked, one time when Itachi was 'babysitting' them. It wasn't even babysitting, for all Itachi did was sit in the same room as them while they played videogames. But they had asked, while Itachi was talking in the phone with one of his friends.

"Itachi," Sasuke said while they took a little break in their playing. Itachi turned, trying to tell the little nuisance that he was busy by glaring. "Do you think that Naruto and I belong together?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." Itachi waved his hand and continued to listen to whoever was in the phone. And the boys continued to play videogames.

Playing videogames was probably the best thing ten-year-old Naruto knew.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Fifteen

**A/N:**Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm out.

**Years**

There was a teenager.

He liked to play tennis with his best friend.

He was good at it, and he had won several games together with his tennis partner. He and Sasuke almost always won, and they had quiet the reputation as tennis players. They went against different schools, and had even gotten bronze in one of Japan's biggest teenage tennis competitions.

He looked different from his ten-year-old self, where he had been skinny and still a little shorter than the average ten-year-old was. Now he had muscles, like a real tennis player.

Okay, his muscles were pretty discreet compared to Sasuke's. He didn't care though, because Sasuke liked him anyway. He was still two or three inches shorter than Sasuke – but that was only because Sasuke was tall!

Naruto didn't get it, though, because Itachi was pretty short and Sasuke was soon as tall as the twenty-year-old was.

Yet, Itachi was still teasing them. It seemed that length didn't matter anymore, because Itachi had found something so much funnier to tease them about.

Homosexuality was something that had never really crossed anyone's mind, until Itachi blurted out something stupid during a gathering that the Uchiha and Uzumaki-Namikaze always had once a month.

During one of those monthly dinners, where Sasuke's parents and Naruto's parents were brought together by free will, Itachi had said those dreadful words. The words that had made everyone look at their friendship differently.

"At least I'm not homosexual."

And bam, the thought about Naruto and Sasuke being together wouldn't leave anyone's mind. Because, really, how many fifteen-year-old boys had such a close bond?

How many fifteen-year-old boys slept over at each others' place – in the same bed, at that? How many fifteen-year-old boys borrowed each others' clothes even though they had their own? How many fifteen-year-old boys hugged each other whole-heartedly before going to different classes, only to hug again when they met in the cafeteria?

It wasn't strange that their parents thought that they were secretly together, because all the signs were there. They even held hand at several occasions! How could they not believe they their sons were gay?

Naruto denied it furiously, as most fifteen-year-old boys would have done. Swearing and standing up, telling Itachi – whom he viewed as family – that he could "go fuck yourself."

Sasuke had calmly stated that no, he wasn't gay.

On the tennis court, a few hours later, both boys had grinned at each other secretively. They hadn't said that they weren't bisexual.

They continued with their practice, and Naruto couldn't stop grinning at all during that game.

Playing tennis was probably the best thing fifteen-year-old Naruto knew.

**The End**

Please review.


End file.
